


熏鱼｜巧克力棒

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 5





	熏鱼｜巧克力棒

回归直播结束，宋旻浩拉着姜昇润就走，说要去公司把还没完成的录音收个尾，但单看宋旻浩脸色，不知道的以为是去干仗

“昇勋？”

“嗯”

“回家吗？”

“好”

两段很平常的对话，没有任何问题，但金秦禹还是抓住了，李昇勋语气中的冰碴子

不对劲

上了车，李昇勋和往常一样带着耳机闭目休息，好像又没什么变化

是多心吗？

像有块重石压在心头，压得透不过气，李昇勋不止一次的在放送中表情管理失控，抿紧的嘴角，拿着流程纸的手止不住的抖，嫉妒的心暴露得过于明显，好几次了但还是忍不住

看着他嘴角漾起的酒窝，火在胸口燃烧，镜头背后搭在椅背上的手攥成拳头

该好好教训一下这只不听话的羊

—

“秦禹哥，喜欢吃巧克力棒吗？”

金秦禹的手被绑在床头，嘴里塞的，是李昇勋直播节目里戴的领带

湿润的眼睛晕起雾气，发红的鼻尖，衬衫纽扣在挣扎间爆裂撑开露出白皙的脖颈，透着粉气，紧赶着催人品尝这口鲜嫩，堵住了嘴无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角往下流，滴落在喉结，滑进衬衫深处

两腿被李昇勋强硬撑开，胯部抵着胯部，动弹不得

“哥怎么摇头了，直播的时候明明还很喜欢的样子”

喉咙里发出“唔唔”的声音，金秦禹迫切的想说些什么，用个不恰当的比喻，像狮子口中的羔羊在试图逃窜

他眼睛生的好看，想摸了很久，小心翼翼的盖上，眨眼间能感受到睫毛在手心的剐蹭，阵阵酥麻痒到心尖

不乖的羊，是要被吃掉的

“我喜欢吃巧克力棒”

李昇勋停顿了下，手抚上金秦禹腿间，再一把握住

“不过，是哥下面这根”

金秦禹身体抖了起来，他承受不住这般快速又暴力的套弄，像是要折断般，只得攥紧了床单角，鼻息不稳，隔着单薄的西装裤，很快就粗挺起来，抵着李昇勋大腿根

“找到了，像是宝藏”

拉开裤链，弹力的四角内裤紧紧包裹着性器，描绘出挺立的模样，指勾着内裤边往下拉，粉嫩，带着湿润，像清晨沾满露水娇滴滴的花

“这么粉”

李昇勋凑到金秦禹耳边，含住敏感的耳垂，蹭着他的耳廓，热气洒在脖颈

“原来，秦禹哥是草莓巧克力味的”


End file.
